A City Girl With Small Town Dreams
by JJBluebell
Summary: Jess's best friend follow's him to Stars Hollow, but as he watches her make a new life, he's not sure he belongs there anymore, to make matters worse she's befriended and falling for Dean, who's still Rorys and unware of the secret kiss. what will unfold?
1. Welcome to Stars Hollow

**_hey all! so this is the first time i've layed a story out like this, but i've been asked to do it on my other storys like this (i will get round to it!) so be kind in the review and tell me what you think! thanks JJ xoxo_**

As I look out the car window into the town we stop outside a beautiful white Victorian pillar house, with vibrant green vines climbing the walls and different flowers lining the walk way. I stand in awe at the house, just staring at it. Then the man next to me, who's tall and slim, in his early forties, with black hair, greying at the sides and green eyes.

"so do you like it?" he says from beside me.

I merely nod, and mutter "its beautiful! Can I go find my room?" I ask eagerly.

He nods and says "any one you like, just let the movers know which room!"

I run inside with a smile and shout back "thanks Rick!"

As I explore the house, dodging the movers I run upstairs, finding a few rooms, but then I see one, its not overly large, but more than enough room for me and my things. The walls are white and the floor is light hardwood, there's a bay window and window seat on the far end of the room, dead centre of the wall, to the left of that wall is another with built in wardrobes and shelves. I smile to myself and turn to find a door leading to a small bathroom. this is it!

I pull out a sticky pad and red pen from the pocket of my leather jacket and write 'Hattie's Room!' and stick it on the door. I then head into the bathroom and examine myself with the small mirror above the sink.

Hey hair is a dark blood red, originally a dull brown, and is a messy cross between wavy and curly, its long and thick, ending at my elbows. My skin is a all peaches and cream, mostly cream. My eyes a bright emerald colour with sparks of pail blue and my lips a petal pink shade. I also have a small silver stud in my nose. I'm all curve and no height! Wearing thigh high black socks and grey women's army boots , with denim shorts and a long, fitting Ed Hardy t-shirt under my black jacket.

I smile to myself and give a small nod of approval and bounce down the stairs, when I see the boxes with my name on I call to one of the moves.

"hey, these ones are for the room on the far left upstairs! It has a sticky note on the door, thanks." he nods and starts carrying them upstairs.

As I bounce out of the house I see Rick talking to someone and run over.

He smiles to me as I say "I found my room, I told the movers and I'm going to look around!" he smiles with a nod.

"ok, just be careful!" he says as I walk away, feeling awkward.

I just wave backwards "always am!" and continue on down the street.

As I explore I look around carefully, but then realize I have no idea where I am on the small homely little street and look around, on the other side of the road I see a tall hansom guy, with longish brown hair.

"Hey!" I shout and he turns, wow, better looking than I thought! I run over to him, a confused expression on his face.

"hey, um, I just moved here and am now totally lost!" a brilliant smile brakes through on his face and my knees go weak,

"oh, yeah I was like that when I first moved here. Every street kinda looks the same at first. So where are you trying to go?" he says sweetly and I smile back at him nervously.

I raise my hand to look at some writing and read "Luke's Diner!"

he nods and says "well that's only three blocks away, I'm headed into town now anyway so I'll show you." I feel my heart flutter at his smile and sweetness, nothing like the guys in New York.

I sigh in relief "thank you, your now officially my hero, I'll even make you a medal! I'm Hattie!" he chuckles lightly as I offer him my hand and takes it gently with his rough tender hand.

"Dean." I smile with a nod as we start to walk and he smiles at me.

"so Hattie, why Stars Hollow? Parents drag you here?" he asks playfully and I shake my head.

He's cute and sweet and I simply answer "other way round! A friend of mine lives here, I came here to help with his stuff at the beginning of summer and kind of fell in love with the place. So when Rick asked me where I wanted to go, I said 'Stars Hollow'." he nods with a small smile.

"I'm guessing you're a city girl then?" he says and I smile with a confirming nod.

"only a city guy could tell that!" I glare at him playfully, he smiles, bright and warm.

"you caught me!" he laughs and then looks up at the yellow tea cup.

I look through the window and smile brightly at the image of my friend reading a book behind the counter and smile at the hansom boy who's opening the door for me as I run in.

"JESSIE!" I shout loudly and he looks up with a smile as I tackle him into a shocked bear hug.

As I pull away he looks at me, his eyes filled with excitement and confusion "Hattie? Oh my god what are you doing here?"

I just smirk happily and pronounce "I live here! He came for me Jessie! Just like we always dreamed about." I say his hands in mine.

He looks at me in puzzlement and asks "wait, your Dad? What he just showed up?"

I tilt my head and shrug "kind of, yeah, he came and got me, fought for me, asked me where I wanted to go and here I am!"

"so, he just shows up after…" but I cover his mouth with my hand.

I frown slightly at his anger filled face "don't Jessie, please, he explained everything to me and I'll tell you all about it later, but right now…cant you just be happy for me?"

The anger leaves his eyes and he nods "yeah, I'm sorry. This is a good thing." we share a sweet smile and I then turn to my guide and smile.

"Jess do you know Dean? He saved me from the wilderness of suburban life, it was traumatic." but my little joke seems to fall on deaf ears as they glare daggers at each other.

"Jess!" says the talker boy in a robotic voice.

"Dean!" he mimics.

I look between the two as realization hits "oh, your 'that' Dean!" they both look at me for a moment as I bite my lip lightly. Yeah, not great.

Later that night, after meeting Luke and some other of the towns people, I walk back home by myself, despite Jess's persistence to walk me, I knew he'd be late for wok if he did. As I pass by the small park I see Dean, smiling as a younger girl plays on the monkey bars.

I walk over and say "hey hero!" he jumps slightly at that and turn to me.

He seems shocked and says blankly "hey,…um…aren't you breaking some sort of code by talking to me?"

I just look up at him and shrug "just because you and Jess aren't friend doesn't mean we cant be. I love Jess, but that doesn't mean we agree on everything."

He just looks at me for a minute "you love him?"

I crumple my face in disgust "eeww! God no, not like that! He's my best friend , we grew up together. He's like a brother to me!"

He chuckles lightly and nods "oh sorry. So dose this mean you and I are friends?"

I just look up at his beautiful smile and nods "most defiantly!" and we share a tender smile.

that's the moment I know I 'like' Dean Forester. Enemy of my best friend. Yeah, this will turn out just fucking fantastic!


	2. Three Men and A Redhead

I sit in Luke's, sipping at a glass of lemonade while pouting, with sad puppy eyes. Jess is filling up coffee cups quickly and head at me when he glances over.

"No!" he says as he refills another cup.

I keep my puppy dog face in place and beg "please Jessie!"

He comes back behind the counter, handing his order list to Caser "no Hat's!"

I lower my head lightly looking at my hands and I hear Luke walk over "Hattie? What's wrong?"

I don't look up and fake a sob, hiding behind my blood stain curls, sniffling slightly. I don't answer, already knowing Jess will do that for me.

"She's faking because I won't go to this stupid dinner tonight! You're invited to!" he says in his usual sarcastic tone.

"She doesn't look like she's faking!" the older man whispers

I whimper a little and hear Jess sigh in defeat, yes he knows I'm faking, he knows me to well, but I know him just the same. He can't stand seeing a girl cry, makes him nervous, but when he sees me cry…that's the worst.

"Fine!" I jump up with a smile on my face and hug him tightly

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you! You're the best! I'll see you both tonight at seven!" I pull out a piece of paper and hand it to my friend "here's the address, see you tonight!"

As I bounce away I hear Jess grumble "every fucking time!"

I walk through town, I've been here about a week and a half, Mel showed up a few days ago, she's Ricks wife. I know the typical cliché, girl reunites with long lost father, who's married to a gold digging trap, but it's not like that at all, yes Mel's blond, only twenty-nine, tan, skinny and likes shoes more than air! But she's nice, I guess you could say we're friends, un-like with Rick, we don't really know each other, he works a lot, but he try's, they both do.

As I walk I bump into someone and look up to find a hot, curly black haired woman "I'm so sorry! I was in my own little world."

She just laughs lightly "oh don't sweat it sweetie, hell I've been there more than once myself!"

I smile and offer my hand "Hattie Redding"

She shakes my hand and smiles warmly "Lorelei Gilmore"

My eyes go wide and I smile "your Rory Gilmore's mom?"

"That's right, you know Rory?" she looks at me uncertain, obviously wondering how I know her daughter

I shake my head "I know of her, she's a friend of my BFF's, Jess Mariano."

Her eyes widen is surprise "didn't know he had a 'BFF'!"

I smile up at her and offer "well he does, he and Luke are actually coming round for dinner tonight, and you should come!" before she can say no, I'm pulling out my sticky pad and red pen, handing her the address.

"Dinners at seven we'll see you then Mrs. Gilmore!" she stutters lightly, looking at the paper and then back at me as I walk away with a smile.

As I walk through the front door I see a yellow coat, lined with white fur on the coat peg and smile lightly.

"Hattie, is that you honey?" asks a sweet, slightly high voice from the kitchen

"Hey Mel!" I shout back

I walk into the kitchen only to find my blue eyed, beautiful blond step mother, wearing an apron and her hair tied into a messy bun. She smiles affectionately at me as I jump onto the counter top and grab the jar of cookies in-between my legs.

"I got Jess and his uncle to agree to dinner, oh and I invited Rory's mom too!" I say with half a cookie in my mouth.

She doesn't look up from the lamb she's seasoning "ok sugar, thanks for the heads up."

I nod, swallowing the cookie "your welcome! So…what times Rick home, because I told them seven?"

She looks up at me then, her blue eyes tender and says "I called his secretary made a big thing about talking to him and when I did I told him to get his ass in the door by half six. Don't worry, he'll be here!"

I smile nervously and nod "yeah, I just…I so want this to go well, Jess is just so important to me…"

She doesn't hesitate as she comes over and takes my crumb covered hands in her freshly washed ones; she looks me in the eye with all the promise of the world "your dad fought for you for three years, I'm sure he's eager to meet the guy that did it for all the rest.

I smile at her for a moment then ask, shaking of the seriousness "thanks Mel, so…what do you want me to do?" and we share a small smile. Yeah, I think it's safe to say I like my stepmother.

Later that night I stand in front of my mirror, wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, sneakers and a long sleeved white t-shirt, my red locks pulled into two low ponies. I smile to myself as I put in my silver nose stud, then hear the doorbell and bounce down the stairs.

"Hey Mrs. Gilmore!" I smile to the nice, but casually dressed woman standing in the hallway with Mel.

She smiles up at me as I take those last few steps "hello Hattie, it Miss by the way."

I smile sweetly "sorry, my bad! I'll go finish setting the table" I say walking into the kitchen, and grabbing the bucket of wine and taking it into the dining room. As I set it down and start laying out the cutlery the door go's again and I can hear muffled voices.

I smile to myself as I take a soda from the bucket and hand it to jess as he walks in and whispers "what the hells she doing here?"

I just smile and say innocently "I invited her!" and he glares at me while taking a long sip of the soda.

Just at that moment Rick comes down the stairs, he got home for half six, just like Mel said. I smile as he walks into the room, dress shirt and tie.

"Hello all!" he smiles and shakes the hands of Luke and Mrs. Gilmore.

He then comes over to us, eyeballing Jess slightly and smiles "well you must be Jess, its pleasure to finally meet you young man." He holds out his hand and I see my friend thinking about what to do and say.

"You to sir!" he says taking his hand, all fake friendliness with a hint of sarcasm.

I smile to Jess and take his hand in mine when my father passes 'thank you' I mouth and he just rolls his eyes and goes to take his seat.

As we get half way into our main meal the conversation's light and easy.

Luke turns to Rick and asks "so Rick, why'd you move from New York?"

He smiles and turns to me, he and Mel sitting on the ends on the oval table, Jess between Mel and I, facing Luke and Lorelei.

"Well when Hattie said she wanted to be in Stars Hollow, close to Jessie I…" but he's interrupted by the boy beside me

"Don't call me that, only she gets to call me that." He says pointing to me and glaring at my father

Who just clears his throat "well, I'm sorry I didn't realize."

It's that sentence that seems to make the lock on my friends tongue snap "what didn't you realize? That you had a daughter for the last like, oh, maybe seventeen years?"

"Jess!" Luke shouts in surprise

"No Luke, I want to know, where the hell where you when she needed you? When she came knocking on our door every other night scared shitless? When she was rolling her mom over so she didn't choke on her own puke and I was helping her clean up the beer and vodka bottles? Where the fuck was your fatherly loyalty's then?" he stands and shouts, slamming his fists down on the table.

I stand and try to take his hand as he walks out the room "Jessie…" but he's already out the door.

I run after him as he heads into the yard "Jessie wait!" I shout after him, grabbing his arm and turning him to look at me.

He looks at me with so much sadness and anger "I'm sorry Hattie, I can't do this. I can't just forget how he was never there just because he decides that he's finally ready to be a dad. I remember how you used to dream about him coming for you, hell I had the same dream, but that doesn't change anything."

I then realize that somewhere between his outburst inside and here that I started crying and sob "please Jessie, you're my best friend and I love you, please, this is my dad!"

He strokes my tear and mascara stained cheek "I'm so sorry Hat's." and then back away quickly, Luke running after him, Mrs. Gilmore leaves also, feeling awkward and unsure what to say.

I sit in my room, holding a picture frame in my shaking hands, the picture of two kids in the park, both with brown hair, covered in mud and happy smiles. A light knock brings me from my dazed state; I wipe at my eyes and look at the door.

"Come in" I say weakly in a broken voice

The door opens and there stands Rick, with a thin nervous smile "hey princess"

He comes over and sits by me, taking the frame from my hands tenderly "he really loves you."

I smile and nod "he's been taking care of me for a long time; I don't think he knows how to stop."

"He shouldn't have had to, he was right, everything he said was right." He says in remorseful tone

He turns to me then and starts answering all my questions for the first time "I was just a kid when your mother got pregnant, we both were. I was… I was addicted to drugs, I wasn't father material and your mom was always so strong and good that I thought you'd be better off without me."

I see his eyes starting to water as he brushes the tears from my cheek "I got myself clean, got a job and went back to college; I wanted to be someone you'd be proud of! Then I met Melody and got a job at the firm and I found myself being someone you could be proud to call dad."

His tears are flowing with mine now as he continues "I looked for you, sent letters and got court orders to see you, but your mother was unreachable. Then, when I finally found you…I'm sorry Hattie, I missed out on so much and…I didn't know, you're my daughter, my little girl and I should have been there. I understand why Jess is so angry, because so am I, I just hope you can forgive me and give me a chance to…be your dad."

I beam a large smile at him and throw my arms around his shoulders "I'd really like that!" and he hugs me back, holding me as if, if he let go I'd vanish.

After we detach from each other, we go to help Mel clear up, but as I reach the bottom of the stairs I find myself feeling suffocated, just wanting to get out!

"Do you guys mind if I bail on cleaning, I just need a walk, clear my head." Mel and Rick both nod in agreement, telling me to be careful as I grab my leather jacket.

I walk straight to the gazebo in the center of town, letting out a deep breath as I sit down. I close my eyes for just a moment, relaxing in the quite.

"Hattie?" I open my eyes at the voice and smile to the tall boy before me.

"Dean! Hey I thought you were going to Chicago for the rest of the summer?" I ask quietly, my voice sour from crying

"Yeah I leave tomorrow, are you ok? You look like you've been crying!" I smile at his sweetness as he sits next to me.

"That'll be because I have, it's a long story!" I say with a nervous giggle

He seems concerned "well I'm not going anywhere!"

I smile up at him and explain "Jess blew up at Rick, my dad, for not being in my life until now and Rick agreed with him and explained to me why he wasn't there. All in all it's been a very emotional night!"

He just looks at me and asks "are you ok?" I look up at him and nod with half lidded eyes

"Tired, but yeah, I'm good, real tired actually." He smiles lightly down at me as I fight to stay awake

"come on, I'll drive you home" he offers me his arm and I link him to steady myself, but also because I enjoy the warmth of him so close to me, my heart fluttering wildly in my chest.

The drive is silent, but not that awkward type of silence, more the comfortable one, where you just sit and watch the world go by, enjoying the fact you're not alone. As we pull up to the house he walks me to the front door like a true gentleman.

As I fiddle with my keys he smiles "Jess will come round" and I shake my head

"No, he won't, he'll be stubborn and sarcastic and he'll avoid Rick like a bad Indian restaurant, but that's ok, because he's still my best friend and I love him anyway!" I smile up at him and he smiles right back

"I'll never get your friendship. Listen I should shoot, still got some packing to do." He says and I nod lightly

He looks down at me with that amazing smile "so I'll see you in a few months."

I nod and say "yeah, and I'll call you over the summer."

He bends down and hugs me; I hesitate for only a moment and then rap my arms around him, feeling safe and blissful in his arms.

As he pulls away I look at him and blurt "you're an amazing guy Dean, Rory's a lucky girl."

He seems kind of shocked at my words and I lean up and kiss him on the cheek, lingering longer than I should "goodnight Dean."

He backs away to his car and smiles "night Hattie"

I wear a small smile as I open the front door and rest my back against it, biting my lip and dancing up to my room, Dean's smile and scent still in my mind, my lips still tingling from the taste of his skin. Yeah, it's been a good day.


	3. A Happy Day, A Tearful Night

_**thanx for the great reveiws! please continue to tell me what you think, like and what you'd like see! all ideas used will be given credit for! thanx guys JJ X**_

I stand outside Luke's, biting my lip slightly as I walk in. it's been three days since the incident at dinner and Jess and I haven't seen each other once.

As I enter the diner I see my friend in mid pour and march over "hey Jess"

He looks at me instantly, a slight hesitation in his voice "Hattie"

There's a moment were we just look at each other "can we talk?"

He nods and shouts "Luke I'm taking my break!" and leads me to the apartment upstairs.

I look around the refurbished apartment and can instantly tell which side is Jesses, a small smile as we stand in awkward silence.

"You want anything? A soda, cookie, piece of pie?" he asks trying to break the tension, rubbing his neck nervously.

I just shake my head lightly, not meeting his eyes, but staring at a spot on the floor

"Do you hate me?" at that my head snaps up

"What! No! I could never…why would you even think that?" I ask with a hint of anger

He just shrugs "you know why…"

I walk up to him and smile "because you destroyed a perfectly good night and insulted my long lost father? Please! Takes more than that to get rid of me, thought you'd have figured that out by now!"

A smile graces his face weakly as I cup his cheek "I love you Jessie! Nothing ever going to change that, not ever! You're stuck with me baby!"

He leans in and rests his head on mine, our eyes closing "you're not that bad"

We smile and lean in are lips meeting to share a sweet kiss between friends "I guess you're ok to Jessie-boy"

We laugh together like the lifelong friends we are as he takes my hand "come on, lets get out of here!"

He pulls me from the apartment, through the diner, Luke shouting after us as we run, giggling away.

We spend the rest of the day at the arcade with the fifteen bucks Jess had in his pocket and the twenty I had on me, you'd be amazed how far we could stretch that! Now I smiled as he ran over with two ice-cream cones

"mint-chocolate-chip for malady" he smiles handing me the cone while getting down on one knee

I fake a swoon as I take the cone "why thank you kind sir!" and laugh as he stands

I link his arm as we walk and I look to Jess's ice-cream in disgust "how can you eat that?"

He just rolls his eyes with a chuckle "you have to be the only girl on the planet that hates chocolate ice-cream!"

"I'm not the only one, in fact we have formed a club of which I have been a lifelong member! We are the CHI!" I declare with my cone in the air then take a bite of the icy treat

He just laughs with me as we walk through the park, I watch children play on the swings, family's having picnics and couples playing chase. I smile at the site around me, the bright smiles, and the trees and freshly cut grass everywhere, like a place made of dreams!

"How could you say all that bad shit about Stars Hollow? I love it here!" I say in a dazed way, licking my lips with the minty goodness

"It's not the place it's the people, they have a festival for everything, they have town meetings every week, and their all fucking crazy!" he says with a mouth full of chocolate

"All but Rory right?" I eyeball him

"You don't know her!" he says defending the girl I know too much about for never meeting!

I shake my head and take another bite of my ice-cream "I don't have to; she's spoiled for choice and too scared to choose! She's a Penny Olson and I never did like Penny Olson!"

"Rory is nothing like Penny Olson! That girl was a slut!" he snaps at me

I just giggle lightly "didn't you date Penny Olson for like…a weekend?"

"Shut up!" he grins taking a bit out of his ice-cream

"So…how'd your mom take you leaving?" we go back to walking and I can't fight my sigh

"Not well! There were bottles smashed, doors slammed, screaming…the three S's, mom's favorite pastime!" I frown leaning my head on his shoulder as we walk

"Well your out of there now, you never were much of a city girl anyway …hey, Nick and his buddy's didn't start giving you any trouble after I left did they?" I shrug lightly at his question

"Nothing I couldn't handle, hey let's forget about them, all this craps ruining our happy day!" I smile taking a lick of my ice-cream and pulling on his arm

"Come on Jessie! I want to go on the swings!" he sighs and rolls his eyes as I make him follow, a ghost of a smile on his face

I walk through the front door of the house after Jess walked me home, the front door was locked and there are no lights on in the house, telling me that there's no one home.

As I hang up my jacket I call out just to be sure "Mel? Rick? ...anyone home?"

I bite my lip at the silence and rush over to the phone, hesitantly picking it up and dialing

I listen to the ringing with a slight shake in my hand "who's this?"

I hear a gruff voice question "hey Mom!"

"Hattie? Where are you? When are you coming home? I miss you!" she slurs slightly, not completely drunk yet

"I miss you to mom and…um…I'm not coming back." I say as gently as I can

There's silence for a moment, followed by a strangled sob "please baby! I now I messed up before, but I can do better, just come home."

I take a breath to hold back the tears "I…I'm sorry, I can't!"

"Please baby-girl, I need you to come home, who's supposed to take care of me, please, I need you Harriet!" she whimpers desperately

I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I say "no mom, I'm…I…no. Look I got to go, I'm sorry."

As I hang up the phone, hearing her yelling urgently and then the dead silence. I slide down the wall of the stairs, tears falling down my face as I cling to my knees. I love my mother, I'm biologically programed to! But I'm tired of taking care of her; she's supposed to take care of me! Just let me be your daughter, let me be a fucking teenager!


	4. A Summers Day In My New Life

**_hey guys! sorry for the wait but my personal life has been hell of late! anyway i just want to thank you for the awasome reviews they really mean alot and keep this story alive! so please keep reviewing for more more! *SPINNY BEAR HUG* to all my reviewers and *TAP ON HEAD* for all readers!_**

**_Love ya's JJ Xxxxx_**

I sit up in my large pale green; cushion filled soft queen bed as Rick shouts for breakfast. I get to my feet sleepily and go over to my dresser in my new room, the fumes of paint still lingering from the pale mint green walls, my name hung with white letters above my bed, facing the built in wardrobes and shelves now cluttered with book, CD's, videos, pictures, a TV, VCR and CD player. My dresser is next to the bedside table, near the bay window, the seat covered in mint green cushioning.

I start brushing my hair in the mirror and quickly pick out something to wear, choosing my blue jersey t-shirt, my three quarter navy combats and a pair of white sketchers, then I jog down the stairs, pulling my hair into a messy bun.

I smile as I enter the kitchen and snatch up a piece of toast taking my seat "morning!" I mumble through a mouth full of toast

They each smile at me as I finish my bite, I never did tell them about calling mom and she hasn't called back, so I think I'll just leave it be "so princess, what are your plans for today?" Rick smiles

I swallow the overly buttered toast and answer "was going to hang with Jess, what about you guys? We still on for tonight?"

"Well Mel's going into town for a meeting and I have work but I'm leaving early to spend the night with my girls! So yes we are! Hattie your still picking up the video right? " he asks as he pours milk into his cereal

"Sounds like a plan!" I smile as the tone of the doorbell rings echo's the house.

Bouncing out of my seat I kiss the blond beauty and my slightly greyed father on the cheek as he hands me twenty bucks "love ya's!" as I run out to the front door

I smile to my friend standing there, looking perfect as usual "hey babes"

He smiles coyly as we link arms and start walking "so what do you want to do today?"

As we make the walk into town I answer thoughtfully "I need a summer job! Rick just offered me a twenty, but I don't know it just feels wrong taking money from him!"

He looks at me in wide eyed amusement "you, Hattie Redding, turned down free money?"

I give him a look and scoff "please, I took the money! It just feels strange you know!"

"Same old Hattie!" he chuckles lightly as we enter the town square

As we make our way round he pulls us to a stop and I nearly trip over my shoes!

"Jessie! Are you trying to break my neck?" but he doesn't look at me, rather past me

"So you want a summer job?" I turn to see what he's looking at, only to see the 'help wanted' sign and turn back to see the grin on my best friends face as he pulls me by the hand over to Doses market.

As we walk into the small store we see a long line of customers down the aisle, the counters missing a bagger and on older man fussing about, telling people off and apologizing to customers.

I walk over to the older man, with a smile "excuse me?"

He looks at me with a forced smile "yes, can I help you?"

"Well, I noticed that your shorthanded at the moment and was wondering if I could get an interview for the job" I smile sweetly

The man just eyeballs me disapprovingly "I'm sorry I don't think you're what we're looking for"

As he goes to turn his back on me I ask "what? Why?"

He makes a huffing sound and answers "well here in Doses our customers want to feel welcome not scared! I mean really what self-respecting young woman has bright red hair and a piece of metal through their nose?"

Before I have a chance to say anything Jess storms in front of me "hey Taylor is there a problem here?"

"I should have known this had something to do with you!" The cardigan wearing old guy just scowls

"Look why don't you just cut her some slack Taylor, she just wants a job for the summer, just till Dean comes back!" my friend defends me

The man just looks at me with a snarl "any 'friend' of yours has to be nothing but trouble! Just. Like. You!"

I grab Jess's arm as his face fills with anger and he inches closer to Taylor "Jessie chill!"

The man seems intimidated as Jess takes a step back "don't you _ever _talk about her like that again!"

The grey haired man's eyes widen in fear as I pull on Jess's arm out of the shop "come on Jessie let's get out of here! I don't want to work for a pretentious asshole like you anyway!"

He looks at us in shock and yelling after us as we leave and I give him the finger on my way out.

Running off with Jess away from the market I say "so that's Taylor? Have to say you were to kind in the description!"

He chuckles lightly with a shrug "yeah tell me about it! So…pancakes?"

I smile at his sudden change in mood and topic "god yes!"

And we smile, joke and laugh on our way over to Al's Pancakes

We sit in a booth as I gorge on my strawberry and powdered sugar pancakes and Jess eats his sausage and eggs, I wave to the blond waitress who flirted shamelessly with Jess and snarled me 'Shane' her nametag read, who calls a child, let alone a girl that! But Jess just sits there, a small smile on his face as he glances at me.

"Good to know your appetites the same!" he smirks at me, taking a bite out of his sausage

I just shrug with a mouth full and mutter "what? I like food!"

He just laughs at me happily as we eat and I ask "Sssooo….any word from the town princess?"

He bites the inside of his cheek at that question and just looks at his plat instead "no"

I reach over and take his hand in mine "you really like this girl don't you?"

His hand flinches slightly at the question, but his thumb strokes my hand and his fingers overlap mine

"She's just a girl Hats!" He shrugs lightly, trying to brush it off, drawing back his hand

"Liar! The way you talk about her….this is the girl of your dreams Jessie!" he just does what he always does and gets defensive

"Can we drop this please? Let's just go back to getting you a job ok?" I sigh in annoyance, but I know that I can only push him so far before he withdraws, like now!

"Hey maybe Gypsy will have a job for you?" he quickly changes the subject, already seeing the pout forming on my lips

"Well what dose Gypsy do?" I ask and he just grins slyly

Later after finishing our meal he walks me over to the town garage and over to a woman about my height and in overalls

"Hey Gypsy!" he says blankly

"Jess, Jess's friend" she nods and starts working on an engine

"Gypsy this is Hattie and she's looking for a job" he says leaning against the car, but she doesn't get back up from her work

"I don't have any jobs." She says robotically

I lean under the hood of the car to face her and smile "hey, Gypsy right? Listen I really, really need a job ok, and that Taylor guy has already said no, just because of my hair, stud and friendship with Jess which is total bullshit! So I would really appreciate a shot, at anything, I can sweep floors and desk-work, phone calls, wash cars, anything…please?"

She stops then at looks up at me "you want a job that badly? And Taylor really turned you down?"

I simply nod and she signs "ok, fine, I suppose I could find something for you to do!"

I jump up and down happily and start hugging her tightly "ok get off me!"

I smile at her as she says "come by tomorrow and we'll work something out, but only if you never do that again!"

"Scouts honor! Thanks Gypsy" I raise my hand as some solute as Jess and I back away

We walk away and Jess asks "so what now?"

"I need to head the video store, then I was thinking we go the park after and I kick your ass shooting hoops!" he laughs as we run over to the video store, enjoying the summer's day and each other's company. I can honestly say I missed this, wasting time with my Jessie, I guess after twelve years of friendship you can get a little attached!

After hanging out for the day Jess walks me home and I smile as we reach my porch "home sweet home!"

He takes a bite out of the banana he stole from Luke's kitchen after I beat him at basketball, he says he lets me win, but I'm not so sure "yeah, so how are things here?"

"There good, I'm happy Jessie, I'm real happy." I just smiles that half smile and nods to me

"Well I should get back the diner before Luke sends out an arrest warrant!" I laugh lightly and give a quick peck on the lips to my friend

"Later Jessie!" he just waves back with a mouth full of banana

I walk into the house with a smile at the site in the living room, Mel and Rick curled up on the sofa, chips, dips, soda and a corn and BBQ meat feast pizza, my favorite, laid out of the table

"wow, you guys this looks amazing! What are you having?" they just laugh at my small joke

Mel sits up in her overly large grey sweater "so what movies did you get sweetie?"

I go into my small paper bag and say as I pull out the tapes "for you Mel, Legally Blond, for Rick, Die Hard 2 and for me, oh yes, The Faculty!"

They each smile at me and Rick says "thanks princess! Why don't you go change and we'll put the first movie in!"

I simply nod and run upstairs, changing into some black sweats and a blue halter-top, I never have been the PJ type. When I come back down stairs I sit on the large cream chair with a matching plumb cushion and a purple blanket put there for me as we start watching Die Hard 3.

As the hours pass, all dishes and pizza box mostly empty par two slices that I intend to have for breakfast, Mel yarns sleepily as I watch my movie "you guys can go to bed you know, it's cool."

"No, you watched our movies, we watch yours!" Rick says half asleep, Mel crapping it as she watches the screen, for all her good qualities, she's not much of a sci-fi fan!

"You guys are wiped out! Go to bed, I'll just watch the rest of this and head up." They both give a sigh of relief and stand to head up

As the pass Mel leans down to kiss my cheek "night honey, just put the dishes in the kitchen and I'll do then tomorrow!" and heads upstairs

Rick leans down and kisses the top of my head "good night princess, love you."

I watch as he goes for the stairs "love you to daddy." I feel my heart stop as the words leave my mouth, words I never meant to say.

He also stops at the word slip and turns to me with a small smile and a sparkle in his eye, then head up to bed.

I sit there for a moment pondering what just happened, I look over to the clock that reads eleven thirty and lean over to the table, awkwardly grabbing the phone and then dial.

I wait until the ringing stops and a voice says groggily "hello?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I ask nervously

A small chuckle comes from the other end "a little but its fine, I was have a nightmare about Miss Patty again!"

I can't help but giggle "aaww you poor thing, do you think they'll ever stop?"

He signs deeply and answers "god I hope so! So tell me…what's up? It's only been a few hours since we talked last!"

I smile and nod to myself "I just called Rick 'Daddy', it just slipped out and I don't know it felt…right!"

"That's good, right?" he asks unsure

"Yeah, I think so, he seemed happy about it." I answer honestly

"Good, I'm glad" he says sincerely and there's a long moment of silence, but it's not strange or awkward, just comfortable and safe.

I quickly snap out of it with a smirk on my face "so, how has Chicago treated you today?"

I hear Dean laughs on the other end of the line as we start talking. This is how things have been lately; I spend the day with Jess, happy and content, but eager to get home for my phone calls with Dean. I no it's wrong to be so happy to hear him laugh and just to talk to him, I know he has a girlfriend he loves and is loyal to, but I can't help how I feel he and makes me feel this way, butterfly's smacking at my stomach.

Dean Foresters become not just my friend, but my little obsession, my secret, my dream and my never-meant-to-be!


	5. She's Back

I jog happily into Luke's, Daddy and Mel having gone to work early and me in need of breakfast, but as I get through the door I stop in my tracks, seeing the waitress from AL's sucking the face of my best friend.

I stand there for a moment and tilt my head, then shout "Jessie!"

He breaks from the blonde and smiles over to me "hey Hat's!"

Shane eyeballs me with hatred as I walk over to the counter and share a sweet smooch with my friend. She looks at us in shock, obviously confused by the kiss and me not freaking out about them necking without the need for air! She must think I'm his girlfriend or ex, or something!

"Jessie where are your manners? Introductions!" his eyes snap back to Shane, remembering that she's here

"Oh, Right, Hattie, Shane, Shane, Hattie!" she offers her hand with a smug smile and I just take it with a bight grin

"I'm Jess's new girlfriend, sorry!" she says with a arrogant snicker and I fail to bite back my laughter

"Bless your heart!" I say, Jess just smiles and laughs lightly

Shane looks at him to me, confused and expecting an answer, but getting none. Jess and I just share a knowing look, we both know that Rory's due home today, we both know he's pissed at her for not getting in contact all summer, and lastly we both know this game, we've both played it well in the past, use someone who just wants in your pants to make the one you actually want jealous!

"Jessie if you love me then feed me!" he pushes himself from the counter and heads into the kitchen

"French toast with bacon sound ok?" he shouts back, I can feel Shane's questioning eyes on me, wondering just who the hell I am!

"If you throw in a glass of OJ it sounds like heaven!" I answer, I take that moment to look around the dinner, it's kind of dead, just Kirk on the other end of the counter, a couple in the window seat and an old lady not far from the door, and then there's Shane sitting next to me.

I can feel her eyeballing me as I wait "do you have a question or are you just checking me out?"

"What is it with you and Jess? I thought you two were..." She doesn't finish as I smile at her sweetly, the image of innocence

"Together? No, we're bestie's!" she nods, wide eyed, like I just told her I escaped from an alien planet or something!

Jess walks out with my plate and sets it in front of me "you are a god amongst men my friend!"

He just chuckles lightly "so what are the plans for today?"

"Well when I walked over I saw Taylor who was going on about this festival thing! Yeah, I'm doing that!" Jess just smiles at that particular name!

The other week someone put a banana peel on his door step and now he's in a wheelchair for something with his leg, this just happened to be the same night Jess dropped me off eating the banana, so yeah!

I take a bite of my toast and mumble "and you're coming with me!"

He goes to protest but I quickly pull the puppy dog face "please Jessie! I've never been to anything like this before! Please…for me!"

"But Jessie baby I thought we were hanging out today?" the blonde asks and I have to say, don't like her, at all

He just looks at her and says "Hattie's never been to a town festival before and she wants me there so there I'll be…oh, and Shane, don't call me Jessie!"

I smile at him and lean over, pinching his cheek and speaking baby talk "aw, my Jessie really dose love me!" he brushes me off with a smile and gets back to work.

And I just finish my toast with a smile on my face, Shane glaring daggers at me; if looks could kill I'd be on fire!

After breakfast and Jess kissing Shane goodbye, her sending me death glares, we head out to the festival and I smile at Jess who just glares with a ghost smile at everything I make him do.

"So Shane, she's a gem!" I laugh as I swing the hammer on the whack-a-mole, hitting the creepy critter on the head

He laughs, leaning on the side of the machine "don't worry about Shane"

I whack again "oh, I'm not, just want this Rory chick to hurry up and chose before I kill the latest of your bimbos!"

"You've never have liked any of my girlfriends!" he shakes his head, taking the hammer from me

"That's not true, I liked the one!" he just gives me appointed look after hitting the mole

"Yeah, you were my favorite to!" he smiles throwing the hammer down and puts his arm over my shoulder, heading off to the next stall

After hours of playing I spot Shane giggling with her friends and look to Jess, who's holding a large plush pink bunny rabbit under his arm, wearing an annoyed and solemn expression. I know he hates this stuff, followed by the confused looks and questioning whispers from the rest of the town, but he knows I love it, so he suffers through it, for me!

I sigh and smile "why don't we take a break?"

He looks at me with a raised brow "what? Why?"

"You're bored out of your mind that's why!" I say matter-of-factly

Before he can say anything I take the bunny from him and smile "Shane's over there go see how long you can hold your breath and I'll meet you by the band in an hour!"

He just smiles "you're the best Hat's!"

"And you can show that by giving me money for a soda and hotdog!" he hands me the money and leans in for a quick kiss before walking coolly over to the blonde

I sit on the bench at the square, my bunny next to me, as I eat the last of my chili hotdog, smacking my lips together and taking a sip of soda, its then that I jump, almost spitting out the soda, at the tap on my shoulder

I turn I shock and swallow, looking up into familiar eyes "Dean! Are you trying to kill me?"

I smile and he laughs "sorry"

I stand and rap my arms around his neck, I forgot how tall he is "I missed you Hero!"

"I missed you to" he breaths into my neck

As we pull apart I notice the petite brunette standing just behind him, he notices me looking past him and turns to her with his brilliant smile, full of love and devotion, a smile I long to be shine at me, instantly telling me who this girl is, Rory Gilmore.

"Hattie, this is my girlfriend Rory!" I smile and wave lamely

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you!" I smile and she nods

"Yeah, Deans told me a lot about you to...nice rabbit!" he says pointing to the bunny

"Thanks, Jess won it for me!" her face falls at that, while Dean just laughs

"I can't see Jess at a town festival!" I smile up at him and shrug

"I guilted him into it and he loves me too much to say no!" he smiles down at me, not noticing Rory's eyes meeting the floor

"You need to stop telling people that! I have a reputation to uphold!" a voice speaks from the side

We all turn to Jess and I smile, glaring at the blonde walking away behind him. He stands next to me and smiles that sly smile of his.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Rory asks, her eyes never leaving Jess's

"Well mine was cool, moved here and made new friends. Jess and I have spent most days together, like old times right Jessie?" he just nods

"Yep, so Rory…how was Washington?" he says blankly, and to anyone else it would seem like a normal, emotionless question, but to me… its him daring her to say something about the kiss, he's playing with her!

"Um… it was good, very… educational!" she shifts uncomfortably under his gaze

"I missed Chicago, it was great, seeing my old friends and stuff but it's good to be back home!" I smile up at my tall, gorgeous friend

"It's good to have you back! Not sure if you noticed but this town is seriously lacking in eye candy!" he and Jess laugh, but Rory's eyes widen in horror

"And what am I the creature from the black lagoon?" Jess asks in mock offence

"You know you're hot but I need more than one piece of eye candy, no matter how yummy!" he just looks at me with that smile of his

"Huh" he says just looking at me and then leans over to pick up the large bunny

"Come on Hat's I'll watch you ride the carousel again!" he says, not even glancing at Rory

I lean up and give a tight hug to Dean, taking him in, he smells of pine and cotton candy. As we pull away, Jess pulling on my hand, I smile up at Dean, his eyes a bright blue-green, but tainted by the brown eyes of his girlfriend beside him.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you Rory, bye Dean!" I smile and head off with my friend

As Jess and I walk and chat, play on games and ride the carousel I can see the glint in his eye, he can tell I have a thing for Dean, but he won't say anything, he's too busy doing the same thing I'm doing… scanning the crowd to catch a glimpse of them.

I'm not sure how I feel when I see Rory with Dean, yeah I'm jealous and actually…I think I might hate her! I mean come on, the girls being totally selfish, Dean obviously is crazy about her and Jess is blatantly after her, and Rory…well she's just to scared of what people will think to go after the guy she really wants, and too busy thinking how this will affect her to see the two amazing guys she is and will hurt!

Yeah, I know I don't really know her, but from what I've heard and what I saw, I don't like her playing these guys, even if I am kind of prejudice, but can you blame me? Jess is my best friend and Dean is my friend…who also happens to be the guy of my dreams!

Yeah, I really hate her!

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE! X X X_**


	6. Youve Been Warned!

_**Hey guys, this is just a warning that the next chapter will turn this story into an 'M'!**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BUT BE KIND…PLEASE! :]**_

_**JJ x**_


	7. Letter From Life

_**hey guys so this chapter is kinda long and 'M'! remember that! please review for more updates! JJ x**_

As I walk into the house, after a day of work and hanging out with Jess, Mel comes over to me with a smile and a black pants suite, obviously just got home from work.

"Hey sweetie, listen I just wanted to talk to you for a sec!" she says in hushed tones and pulls me into the study

I look at her as she closes the door wearing a concerned smile "Mel, what's going on?"

She turns to me, taking my hand and pulling me to the worn leather sofa "your mom called today, she seemed...well, she said that you still had some things there, including your transfer papers and passport!"

I just look at her for a moment in shock "wow, um, I forgot all about that stuff! Have you told Daddy?"

She shakes her head lightly "I thought I should speak to you first, see how you wanted to handle this"

I smile and nod "thanks Mel, I really appreciate it. Um…well school starts next week so I guess I should go get my stuff soon as possible!"

She nods and says "yeah, so when do you want to go so I can book the day off?"

I shake my head lightly "…I don't think either of you guys coming would help anything with mom."

"I suppose, what about your friend Jess?" she asks brightly

"He's working all the time to save up for a new car, plus he and mom would just end up screaming at each other like always! No, I think its best I go on my own." She nods in agreement as we stand to head out

"Oh and Mel, could we… not mention this to daddy, I don't want him to worry." She nods as we leave the room

I smile as we head back into the living room, my dad sitting in his chair, going over paperwork he looks up at us with a bright smile and Mel and I sit with him, talking about the day's events, leaving out our conversation about my mother. This is something I have to do and I don't want it interfering with my new life!

The next day I walk happily to work and slip into my overalls, Gypsy gave me a job cleaning the stop way, tools and cars, she's paying me minimum wage!

As I mop up the oil from the floor of the last car I look over to my employer, who's just finished ordering a part "Gypsy?"

She lifts her head slightly as she fills out some papers "what?"

"I've been working here for three weeks and was wondering if I could have tomorrow off, you see there's this thing I really need to do so….please?" I ask with my best puppy dog face

She just shrug's from her seat and answers robotically "sure, you've worked hard, you deserve a break!"

I smile ear to ear "thanks boss!" and go back to work, humming quietly

Afterword's I head over to the dinner and take my seat on the counter "hey Luke, have the urge to feed a girl?"

The older man just smiles and nods "why not? What you want?"

I lift my head to look at the menus on the wall and answer "bacon and sausage on white bread please!"

He nods and heads into the kitchen at that moment the bell rings, but I don't bother looking and only hear a pair of heals and then two tough palms on my shoulders and I jump in horror.

As I turn I start to smack my friend "Jess, you are such an asshole!"

He chuckles lightly, Shane standing there with her arms crossed and rolling her eyes "Jess I'm going home now!"

He doesn't turn from me as he leans on the counter "ok" his only reply to her.

I can feel the dangers she sends my way before storming out, obviously she expected a kiss or something to rub in my face! Yeah she hates me, but that's cool, the feelings mutual, all she ever dose is pop gum, make out with Jess and try to show him off to me!

"So what are you doing tomorrow, work?" he asks as Luke comes out with my sandwich and a soda

I smile to the older man as I answer my friends question "um, no actually I'm going shopping in Hartford. What about you?"

He signs and pulls out a book from his back pocket and drops it onto the counter "work!"

I just nod and take a bite from my juicy meat filled snack "cool…so any progress in the Rory department?"

He sighs deeply and looks at the book on the counter "hey did you know 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' comes out next month?"

I just look at him as he dodges the subject and sneaks a bite of my sandwich with a smile.

The next morning look in the mirror with a long sigh, my hair out and wild, back into my old New York clothes, a pair of ribbed black jeans, white sneakers, and blood red shirt to match my hair with my classic leather jacket. I slip out the house without any trouble, having waited for everyone to go to work.

I now stand at the bus stop, waiting in boredom; I missed the last bus by about four minutes, meaning I have to wait for an hour for the next one.

"Hattie?" a voice asks and I look up to see a car and that amazing bright smile from the driver's window

"Dean, hey I thought you'd be at work, or with Rory!" I say, trying to bite back the bitterness at her name

He doesn't seem to notice as he smiles with his hazel, jade mixed eyes "no, it's my day off and Rory's with her mom. So where are you headed?"

"New York, I need to pick up some stuff I left behind." I say before I can think, why did I tell him that?

"Hey why don't I take you?" he says with a kind word

Before I can object he says "come on it'll be much faster and easier to get your stuff back!"

I bite my lip and look down to the floor, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea, do I really want to show him my past?

"Hattie? Really it'll be fun, we haven't hung out since I got back!" he says and all my worry is buried behind the tall boy

I climb into the car and as I buckle myself in he smiles "New York here we come!" and I beam at him

"Oh my god! That's hilarious!" Two hours later I sit laughing in the car as we race down the highway

He sits chuckling "hey it's not funny! I worked really hard on it!"

I wipe at my eyes, trying to save my makeup "it so is! I mean, come on you made her a car and it was wrecked within a week! That's just so tragic!"

He shakes his head at me "ok, enough! It's your turn, who was your first real kiss?"

I calm down and say, slightly out of breath "my real first kiss was with Olivia Main!"

He looks at me wide "wow…um…I didn't know you were…um…"

I laugh and rest my hand on his arm "Dean chill, I was twelve and it was spin the bottle! I'm not a lesbian!"

He breaths out and I look at him with an evil expression "who was the first person you ever slept with?"

His face pales at that and he avoids my gaze "um…well…she…, her name was Lucy Jacobs and it was just before I moved to Stars Hollow, Happy? ... Same question!"

I feel my heart drop, I didn't expect that and I shift uncomfortably in my seat "um, well, it was…Jess."

He seems shocked and slightly angered by that answer, his knuckles whitening on the wheel and an awkward silence building for a few moments

"Favorite sic-fi movie?" I ask to break the tension

It seems to work as his face splits into a huge grin "that's easy, The Faculty!"

I can't help the flutter of butterflies in my stomach, he's perfect!

I sigh as we pull up to the old grey building, littered in graffiti "Do… you want to stay here and protect the car?"

He just shrugs and says "the car will be fine, I have double locks! Let's go!"

He gets out of the car and I take a deep breath as I follow him into the familiar building, we walk calmly and quietly to the elevator, it smells of sex, pee and spray paint!

As we reach the eighth floor and the doors open we walk down the hall, stopping outside a grey disheveled door.

I pull out the old key and dangle them nervously in my hand "Hattie, is everything ok?"

I look up into his beautiful eyes and beg "I need you to promise me that whatever you see or hear once I open this door won't change what you think of me… or the way you look at me, Dean please…?"

He frown his brow and nods "I promise!"

I inhale, turn the key and push the door, only to be greeted with a slight struggle and the sound of clashing glass. As the door opens we set inside and find the place is a wreck, wallpaper pealing, paint chipped walls, newspapers, take out boxes and over a dozen vodka bottles and beer cans scattered all over the room and furniture.

"Home sweet home" I mutter to myself mournfully

I turn to a wide eyed Dean and whisper "my rooms this way, my mom might still be in her room so try to keep it down!"

"In and out, got it!" he whispers back and follows my well calculated footsteps.

As we reach my bedroom door and step silently inside, my rooms a lot different from the rest of the apartment, its clean for one, apart from the thick layer of dust on everything. My bed is made and posters scattered across the walls.

I go into the wardrobe and pull out the old tattered suitcase and large carrier bag, opening each and throwing them on the bed

"Just throw clothes and everything in here, I'm mostly looking for papers, my passport, anything that looks important!" I say going through my old chest of draws.

"Yeah, sure" and hear him move hesitantly

After a few minutes of nothing but clothes I hear a high pitched voice come from the door "Hattie?"

Standing there is a short woman, with curly messed shoulder length brown hair, her clothes ragged and worn; she'd be pretty if she went so skinny! She runs over and embraces me in a tight hug

"Hi Mom" I breathe through her tight but weak grip around me

"Oh my baby it's so good to see you, I've missed you so much!" she says pulling away and grabbing at my face, but then notice's the other presence in the room and turns to Dean

She eyeballs him like a kid does a lollypop "Hattie baby who's your friend?"

I sigh as Dean Stands there awkwardly, unsure of himself and what to do "mom this is my friend Dean, Dean this is my mom."

"Please call me Page!" she says offering her hand and he takes it politely

She stops eyeballing him as she stumbles, turning to me "so what are we having for lunch? I tell you baby the take outs been killing me!"

She then staggers into the living room, shoving the trash in her way to the floor. I lean on the doorframe, Dean standing there awkwardly.

"We're not staying." She nod and picks up a half empty can and takes a long swig

"Ok baby, but make sure to bring back something to eat… oh and be a dear and pick mommy up a bottle of vodka!" I sigh and straighten up, walking into the living room

I stand in front of her defiant "no mom, i just came for my stuff then I'm going back to Daddy"

She turns to me with a glare of anger "Daddy? Since when has that no good fucker become Daddy?"

She stands, coming to me as I say "don't talk about him like that!"

"And do you call his whore mommy as well?" she shouts in drunken rage

I can't fight my tongue as I scream "Mel's more of a mother to me than you've ever been!"

A burning throb echo's through my face as her hand strikes my cheek

"Hattie!" I hear Dean shout and then feel his hands trying to examine my face

But as he asks about my welfare I can't tear my eyes from my mothers, my hand cupping my cheek, hers over her mouth in shock horror!

"Hattie baby…" she reaches out her hand to me but I cower back into Dean's arms

He raps himself around me "leave her alone!"

I push myself away from his embrace and sigh "its fine Dean. I want my passport, transfer papers and anything else you have!"

She nods full of guilt and turns to the lamp, papers trapped under it and hands them to me. I quickly snatch them from her and take a look, finding everything I need.

"Dean lets go." I say blankly

"I'll just grab the bags!" as he heads for my room I reach out and take his arm

"Forget about them, I just want to go home!" he nods and follows me to the door

"Hattie…I'm sorry!" my mother weeps

I look as she sobs and give a woeful smile "I know Mom…you always are!"

Dean and I walk silently into the elevator and as the doors close I can feel his eyes on me, as I fight the tears trying to break through and the numb throb in my cheek.

"You promised!" I whisper mournfully

"Hattie… that isn't you, it's just the past!" I turn to him in shock, his face sweet with bright eyes and a tight smile

I can't control my relief as I clasp onto his middle "thank you!"

His arms circle me as the doors to the elevator, but as they open a tan, well built, long haired blonde guy is standing there

"Well, well what have we here?" he asks with a sly smile and I quickly pull away from Dean, put not completely

As we try to pass him he smiles "what Hattie, no hug?"

"Drop dead!" I bite as we walk

"Heard you left the city? Gone and found yourself a new toy already, what, got bored of the old one?" he says as he follows us outside

I snap at that and turn on my heal "shut your fucking mouth! You don't know anything about Jess, or Dean and certainly not about me!"

At this he grabs my arm and pulls me to him "don't know about that, I think I know you pretty well, don't you?"

"Hey, get your hands off her!" Deans there instantly, ripping his arm from me and blocking his path to me

"Well you got him well trained don't you? Take my advice dude, jump on for the ride then sell the horse!" Dean's fist connects to the blondes jaw

I watch in amazement as he falls to the floor and Dean takes my hand, guiding me back to the car, but as he opens the door for me I hear the boy shout as he stands

"Fucking bitch isn't worth the trouble man!" and I glare at him

"And your still a fucking asshole Nick!" I shout back as I climb into the car beside Dean

We drive off quickly, stopping at a drive-though, the radio and chewing the only sounds breaking through the strained silence.

I look from my food to Dean and swallow the fries in my mouth "I lied to you!"

He darts his eyes from the rode to me "what, when?"

"When we were playing twenty questions earlier …Jess wasn't the first guy I slept with, the blonde you punched, Nick, was." I say as I stare out the window

"We went out for a few months, Jess didn't like him, but I… I thought he loved me, so I… he dumped me the next day, I was fifteen. I said it was Jess because I was his first, I just wish he was mine, least he actually loves me, besides, it's better to say I lost it to my best friend than to some guy who didn't give two shits about me!" I sob at the memory, only to feel a hand slip into mine

I look up at him through my tears "it's not your fault, the guys a jerk and you deserve better!"

I lean over as he raps his arm around me and I blubber into his chest "thank you De, thank you!"

I feel him kiss the top of my head as we drive down the highway and I fall into a dull peaceful sleep.

I feel him move my arm and rouse to find that we're pulled up outside my house.

I turn to Dean with a sleepy smile "thanks for coming with me today, I don't know what I would have done if I'd been on my own, you really are my hero."

He smiles sweetly at me "what are friends for?"

I go to get out the car but only manage to open the door as Dean says "Hattie… if you need anything, I'm here!"

I lean over and kiss his cheek, savoring the touch, and I as I pull back, our faces barely a few inches apart, his hazel, jade orbs meet my emerald ones, then fall to my lips, but suddenly he snaps back to reality, leaning back and smiling sheepishly.

"Goodnight Hattie" he says sweetly and I just nod and step out the car

When I reach the porch I look back to see him staring at me pensively, I give a small wave and head inside. I rest my back against the door and close my eyes, so relived to be home, I open my eyes and take in the sight before me, the hardwood floor and table, golden brown carpeted stairway, the golden-cream walls, the archways leading into the dining room on the left, living room on the right and kitchen at the back.

I walk into the living room, the golden-cream color echoed in here, it's so warm and welcoming with a large stone fireplace, over the fireplace is a portrait, its formal and sweet, Daddy and Mel standing behind me, hands on my shoulders, two more beside it, but they were taken when we we're playing around, full of laughter and joy.

It's so different from the skip of an apartment I once called home, if you could call it a home!

"Princess, what's wrong?" I turn and see my father's worried expression, only then do I realize I'm crying

I walk over to him and hug him tightly "thank you, god thank you"

I hear him chuckle as his arms circle me "not that I mind but what am I being thanked for?"

"For coming to get me, for saving me, for giving me a home!" I cuddle into his chest and he cups my face in his hand, I'm thankful the red mark has dwindled into a rose blush

"You don't need to thank me for that! Hattie, everything I've done from the moment your mother got pregnant has been for you, I built this life for you princess, I'm your father it's my job!" I smile up at him as we hold each other, a silent content moment between father and daughter.

Later that night as I sit in my bed, restless and sorrow filled, I don't want to be alone so I stand in my oversized t-shirt and creep down the stairs, gratified to know that my parents room was on the other end of the corridor.

As I reach the bottom of the steps I lean over and grab the phone from the table, resting it on my lap as I sit on the steps and dial.

A sleepy voice on the other end answers "what?"

And I bite my lip quietly "it's me, I… um… I need you!"

"I'll be there in ten!" he says suddenly awake and alert

"I'll leave the door open!" I whisper quietly and hang up the phone; I stand and put the door on the latch then head back up to my room, waiting on the floor of my bed.

As the creek of my door screams at me I look up and see the man I called not fifteen minutes ago

"Jessie!" I say jumping up into his arms and he holds me tight

"I'm here, I'm right here!" he sooths and I pull away to look into his big chocolate, auburn eyes

"I went back to New York today, I left some things behind I needed… I saw my mom, she freaked, hit me, then I saw Nick, being his usual charming shelf and I …I just need you right now" he nods and sighs

"Why didn't you tell me?" his eyes meet mine as I start to sob

He softens as he sees my tears and pulls me into his arms "oh, Hat's"

I cling to him as I cry "I'm so fucking stupid! I let him get to me, why did I let him… oh god Jess!"

He cradles me softly, one hand buried in my hair, the other trailing soothing circles on my lower back, I rub my nose into his neck, hearing him moan lightly as my tears die out and rub against his skin

"Jessie…" I groan as my hands roam over his 'Clash' shirt covered chest, one gripping his hip, the other gliding over his jaw

He lets out a long breath and I pull back slightly, only for him to lean down and ghost his lips over mine, I can feel the soft graze of them and the short gasps of his breath.

"Hattie…Hats…" he pants lightly as our lips dance alongside each other

I give a tinge of a smile and reach up on my toes, connecting our lips in a familiar kiss, not our usual friendly peck, but filled with passion, want and need!

We start walking at some point during the kiss, with me backing into the bed. We're hindered as my knees meet the bedpost and I withdraw just for a moment to tug his shirt up over head. His coarse, worn hands grasping the back of my creamy soft thighs, lifting me up against the white wooden pole and rapping my legs around his waist.

As he starts kissing my neck I run my fingers through his well moussed hair and cling to his arm for support I can feel him through his jeans.

"Jessie baby… please!" I beg as he nibbles on my ear

He moves me from the bedpost gently an swiftly, making me cling to his bare chest and neck "I got you Hat's" he says as he places me softly to the bed

He climbs over me, his hand running past my cotton panties and under my shirt cupping my right breast as I claw tenderly at is chest, only to grab his arm and flip him onto his back, thanks to my legs around his waist.

We're nose to nose and we share a giggle at my quick movement. I sit up on his lap, and lift my shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind me as I lightly grind into his jean clad hard on. I look down at him, all the playfulness from a moment ago vanished and replaced with the lust of a horny teen.

He looks up at me adoringly and sighs "oh, Hattie…you're beautiful."

That comment takes me off guard and I can't help biting my lip and shying away slightly, only for him to grab my hips and pin me back under him, his lips meeting mine in a rough, passion filled kiss.

I feel his hands working their magic on my body, one kneading my breast, the other making delicate circles on my hip as we massage our only clothed parts together.

As we kiss I have a flash of Nick laughing, then Dean kissing Rory, the blue eyed doe. I snap my eyes open and see Jess, the guy I dreamed of marrying since I was six, who's always been there for me, my best friend, my Jessie!

He looks at me for a moment and frown's "Hat's, what's wrong?"

I remember the first time we did this, a few weeks after Nick destroyed me! Jess was holding me as I cried for the loss of my innocence, for being so foolish. I told him that I'd always thought he'd be my first, and he said the same to me, which led to us being in a very similar situation as we're in now.

"No, Jessie, I just… I'm really happy you're here." I reach my hand down and hurriedly undo his pants, struggling slightly to get the jeans and boxers down.

He smiles brightly down at me as he moves to help me "me to"

He kisses me sweetly, my feet getting his pants to his ankles as he kicks them off, the kiss becomes more fierce as his finger lightly trace's the rim of my underwear, hooking his digits through the sides and swiftly, yet smoothly pulling them down and off my legs.

He strokes at my dripping core and I can feel every inch of his skin touching mine. I pull back from the kiss and pant "Jessie wait….we need…" he nods robotically and reaches to the end of the bed, grabbing his jeans from my chest there and pulling out a foil packet.

He quickly and carefully puts the condom on and re-positions himself "somehow we always manage to skip the foreplay!" he smiles

I rake my fingers through his hair and grab his firm ass as I smirk "foreplays overrated!"

I thrust up, helping him glide swiftly inside me, buried to the hilt. We both moan at the sensation as we start the move against each other.

I throw my head back in bliss, tearing at his back as he kisses bites and moans against my neck "fuck Hattie, you feel so good!"

He leans up to kiss me and I can't fight my load whimper of pleaser "god, Jess, Jessie…oh yes!"

I feel his blunt nails dig into my hips as he quickens his pace and I arch my back into him, as he clutches one of my thighs, bushing it up under his arm, my other leg wrapped tightly around his waist as he suckles on my breast and had a vice grip on my curved hips.

We kiss harshly not just from the ecstasy pulsing through our nerves, but to shut each other up as we ride hard against the other. As I scratch my long nails down his back he bites hard against my neck.

"Fucking hell… JESS!" I shout as my orgasm shutters through me

He carries me through and a moment later reaches his own release, moaning my name as he does so. He rolls off me, both of us panting heavily "have I ever told you you're the greatest best friend ever?"

I laugh lightly and watch as he moves to put the condom in the trash and then climb back into the bed "think my parents heard?"

"It's highly probable, yeah!" he shrugs with a smile as we roll to look at each other

He chuckles lightly "sorry about your neck!"

I reach up to touch my sore neck and see a bit of blood on my fingers, I shake my head with a light smile "not the worst you've given me, I think I still have bruises from that night in Jo's, remember?"

He chuckles and nods "yeah, that was the last party we went to before I first came here. I distinctly remember spending most our time in the bathroom with everyone banging on the door!"

We laugh lightly together and slip into a comfortable silence, just as I feel my eyes start to close I hear him say "I saw you get into his car, Dean, I saw you this morning."

I fight to open my eyes and just look at him for a moment, but before I can say anything he says "I've never seen you smile the way you do when he's around… you love him, don't you?"

I just stare into his brown pools and bite back a sob "I …I don't know, maybe…yeah, yes I think I do!"

He nods his hand moving a strand of hair from my face with a small smile "ok… go to sleep Hattie."

I just nod and snuggle up to my friend, this is what we do, we get hurt or broken, the other one comes in and makes the pain go away. We're always there for the other; the best thing about it is that no matter what…I know I'll always have my best friend!


	8. Maybe

**I'm giving this chapter to Winchesters-never-die because I don't want you to cry! If anyone wants me to continue please review! JJ X x**

I walk down the stairs sluggishly, I was up late talking to Dean about our college applications, we're both talking about what questions they might ask and what it'll be like, I told him I'd live in a dorm depending on where I get in. after we finally hung up I decided to work some more on my latest project, that lasted three hours! So yeah… not the best idea on a school night!

When I get into the kitchen Mel smiles and places some pancakes in front of me, with a glass of OJ, the white powder from the caffeine pill she mixed in for me dissolving as I down half the glass in one gulp "you are a golden haired Angel my friend! … Did Daddy leave already?"

"You're welcome and yes he did, he had this big case meeting or something!" she smiles as I shovel my breakfast and then get up to leave, kissing Mel on the cheek and throwing my backpack over my shoulder

But just before I get out of the kitchen she yells "don't forget your homework! I put it on the side table!"

"Thanks Mel, Later!" I say as I pick up the pages filled with scribbled notes and sketches and paper clipped photographs

I walk happily thought the town, smiling and greeting my neighbors like you'd get scowled at back in New York, but not here! Just another reason why I love this town! When I see the uniformed brunette run from the diner and to her bus stop, just making it, I walk happily over to the diner and smile when I see Dean sitting at a table near the window "Morning handsome!"

"Hey Hattie" he smiles at me as I take a seat with him

He gives me a look and asks "did your applications come yet?"

"Nope, you?" I ask with a smile, playing with a string of my hair

He shakes his head "no, I wish they'd hurry so I can get it over with!"

"I just want to be able to do 'college prep' rather than Math! I suck at Math!" I state and lean over stealing his cup and taking a long sip, he just smiles and shakes his head at me

"so I take it your walking over with Jess?" his face falls as my best friend emerges from upstairs, grabbing some pastry's and drinks for lunch

I look back to my friend and smile weakly "yeah, but hey what are you doing after school, wait you have practice, so after basketball? We could hang then."

"Sounds good, so I'll meet you in the gym at four?" I nod as he stands and leans down to hug me, I watch as he leaves for school, literally over the rode and waves back at me

"Hat's you ready; I got you a cinnamon bun!" Jess smiles and I stand, taking the bun with a large bite as we walk linked across the street

Later that day I sit in Art finishing up a sketch of the fruit bowl we were told to draw as the bell rings and Mrs. Dolton calls "Hattie could you stay behind for a moment?"

After the rest of the class leaves I walk over to my teacher's desk with a smile "so what did I do?"

She laughs as she stands; flipping through the homework I gave her before class, looking at the Polaroid's "these pictures of your final project are good Hattie, if the painting is as good as these, as well as what I've seen of your ability's so far then what I'm about to say shouldn't be a problem… Hattie I'm putting your name forward for The Mary Beth Antin Memorial Endowed Scholarship at Southern Connecticut State!"

My jaw hits the floor as I look to my teacher in utter shock "oh my god! Seriously?"

She nods and I can't help but start to jump slightly and hug my teacher

For the rest of the day I have a huge grin on my face, during lunch I sit with Jess who asks "what are you so happy about?"

"Mrs. Dolton is putting me forward for a scholarship!" I squeal lightly

His face is shock for a split second and then grins, pulling me into a hug "that's great Hattie!" not noticing the twinge of sorrow in his voice

After school I go to collect my things from my locker then head to the Gym, I told Jess I was hanging with Dean, he had work anyway! As I walk in I see the tall boys stood in a circle talking and walk over, I don't think I've ever felt so short! "Hey Dean!"

They all turn to me, I don't really know these guys but my friend smiles happily "hey Hattie, I didn't think you'd come for the practice part!"

"Hot guys running around in shorts and I get to shout without people thinking I'm crazy… like I'd miss that!" we laugh as his couch comes out

"I got to…" he gestures behind him and I nod

"Go, I'll just be up there" I say as he walks off and I walk up the bleachers, taking a seat and pulling out my sketch book, my secret talent

I look up from my page as the game goes on and I cheer on my home team, Dean smiling and laughing at some of my shouts. After the game and the lean handsome boy returns from the showers I meet him on the gym floor but I fall on the last step, spilling my things out in front of me as I hear Dean call "Hattie!"

He helps me pick up my things as I laugh it off "trust me to fall flat on my face"

Its then that I notice he's stopped picking up my things and is now just staring at a few pieces of paper in his hand, pages from my sketchbook. My blood runs cold and I freeze in horror "Dean I…"

"These are really good Hattie!" he smiles, handing them back to me and I find them to be just some of Jess and I, one of Dean smiling and another of the town gazebo and I give a sigh of relief as we stand and thrust them back into my book, then quickly into my bag "thanks, seems you're not the only one who thinks so… Mrs. Dolton is putting me forward for an art scholarship!"

His eyes widen as a smile crosses his face "seriously?" he asks and I nod franticly

He suddenly raps his arms around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around, my arms locked around his neck as we stop but don't let go "that's amazing Hattie, I'm so happy for you!"

"I gathered!" I laugh, looking up at him and I find my fingers playing with the ends of his hair and my other hand gingerly stroking the skin of his neck, but I also realize his thumbs are making small circles on my hips.

I can't help but look into those bottle green eyes, down to his perfectly luscious lips, but I'm not the one moving in… he is! But just before anything can be done one of his friends from the team comes through the door and we both immediately pull apart "Hey Dean have you seen my chain? I can't find it anywhere."

He just shakes his head "sorry man."

As the other boy leaves Dean glances to me then the floor, rubbing at his neck, the silence awkward and unfamiliar, I don't like it so I just smile "so I was thinking we could hit the arcade, I'm only eighty-six tickets away from winning that batman keychain!"

"Sounds like a plan!" he smiles back, letting out a breath as the awkwardness fades, but my mind is still lingering on the moment we had… another almost kiss, perhaps there is hope for me and Dean… just maybe.

When I get home, swinging my new batman keychain on my finger I smile at seeing my dad on the couch, sleeping peacefully but as I go to walk out the room he stairs "Hattie…hey princess, how was your day?"

"Pretty great! My art teacher talked to me about a scholarship and Dean won me the keychain I've been after from the arcade!" he sits up and smirks

"Wow Hattie, I'm so proud of you!" he announces as I take a seat beside him

I dangle the keychain on my finger in the air "yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it!"

He just laughs and hugs me, we settle in to watch some TV and wait for Mel to get Home before heading to the town meeting. We head to the meeting and I can't help but laugh at Luke and Taylor arguing over a soda shop! Luke loses and after the meeting I see Jess sneaking Shane out of the dinner and walk over, smiling as I say "you're t-shirts on backwards!"

He looks down and sighs slightly, but then smiles up at me "so… want to come in?"

I shake my head "can't I'm with the parents; why don't you come by once they head to bed, we can watch movies, you can bring food then we could fool around!"

"Sounds good! Well I'm going to have a smoke and fix my shirt, later Hat's!" he says leaning in for a lingering kiss and then head back inside

When I turn around my smile falls, seeing Rory and Dean talking "hey Honey, are you ok?"

I look to see my stepmother giving me a concerned expression and muster my best smile "yeah, I'm great… can we go home?"

Her face never changes as she puts an arm around my shoulder and leans me over to my dad "of course sweetie!"

I lean into her as we walk; she detaches herself as she pulls Rick away from talking with Taylor and whispers to him. I just scan the crowd and see Dean kiss Rory goodbye as she leaves with her mom, he turns to me with that bright smile and waves happily, I give a weak, tight lipped smile and a effortless wave, my eyes moist. I see his face fall, he looks sad and worried now and I bite my lip to hold back the tears.

Before he can walk over my Dad puts his arm around me, Mel talking my hand as we walk home, Dean quizzical eyes following my mournful slumped frame.


End file.
